death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batman VS Spider-Man
Batman VS Spider-Man es el episodio número 23 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan los icónicos superhéroes Batman y Spider-Man. Descripción Episodio 23 - ¡DC Comics VS Marvel! ¡El Caballero Oscuro reta al Hombre Araña en un duelo hasta la muerte! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 23 - DC Comics VS Marvel! The dark knight battles the web crawler in a duel to the finish! Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción Wiz: Son los guardianes de la noche, los superhéroes que protegen a los débiles y a los indefensos. Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, también conocido como Batman. Wiz: Y Peter Parker, el joven Spider-Man Boomstick: Está claro que con tiempo de preparación, ambos oponentes pueden vencer a cualquiera. Wiz: Por esa razón, hoy se van a enfrentar con su equipamiento estándar, igual que los gladiadores. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Batman Wiz: El Caballero Oscuro es un maestro de las sombras y de la intimidación, habilidades que usa para patrullar las calles de Gotham. Boomstick: Sabes que estás haciendo algo bien si la gente le tiene miedo a tu sombra. Wiz: Desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por un ladronzuelo de poca monta, Bruce Wayne ha dedicado su vida a combatir el crimen. Ha estudiado 12 carreras, domina 127 artes marciales y es un escapista profesional. Con suficiente tiempo, puede escapar de cualquier trampa. Boomstick: Batman ha alcanzado los límites de la fuerza humana. Puede levantar mil libras y tiene puntería y reflejos increíbles. Wiz: El Bat-traje está diseñado para ser la armadura de combate perfecta, combinando resistencia y flexibilidad. Boomstick: Aunque yo diría que las orejas puntiagudas sobran. Aún así, el traje puede resistir impactos de balas y cuchillos. Wiz: Su capa sirve como ala delta y el traje tiene un mecanismo eléctrico de 20.000 voltios. Boomstick: Ser billonario te permite convertirte en un táser humano. ¡Vaya suerte! Wiz: En el cinturón del Bat-traje lleva docenas de herramientas de combate que le podrían salvar de cualquier situación. Boomstick: Ahí lleva de todo. Desde pistolas con ganchos hasta explosivos y cerveza. Bueno, quizá no lleve cerveza, pero el mío llevaría. Wiz: Otras herramientas incluyen máscaras de gas, gas lacrimógeno, bombas de humo, un anillo de Kriptonita, C4 y C3. Boomstick: También lleva una gran variedad de shurikens, llamados Batarangs. Los hay eléctricos, somníferos y explosivos. Wiz: A pesar de ser puro músculo, el atributo más notable del Caballero Oscuro es su capacidad detectivesca. Puede predecir movimientos por las contracciones de los músculos del enemigo y puede memorizar hasta los detalles más pequeños. Y a pesar de ser sólo humano, hasta Superman respeta sus capacidades. Boomstick: Y siendo uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia, ha luchado contra dioses como Darkseid. Wiz: Y aunque no tenga ninguna debilidad en combate, su estabilidad mental le puede dar problemas en ocasiones. Boomstick: Bueno, sus padres fueron asesinados en frente suyo, usó su herencia para golpear a la gente vestido de murciélago y le ofrece empleos a niños de doce años. Claramente, no está bien de la azotea. Wiz: Pero eso no le quita de superviviente. Ha sobrevivido a que le partiesen por la mitad la espalda, ha vencido a los demás miembros de la liga de la justicia, ha sido desintegrado y se sacrificó por el bien de todas las galaxias. Boomstick: ¿Por qué? ¡Porque es el jodido Batman! Ladrón: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Batman: Aquí. Spider-Man Wiz: Tu amistoso vecino Spider-Man protege las calles de Nueva York a diario. Boomstick: Antes, Peter Parker era un empollón flojucho sin amigos, hasta que una araña radiactiva le picó y le otorgó poderes arácnidos y le convirtió en un superhéroe radiactivo... sin amigos. Pero tras años de lucha contra el crimen, logró echarse novia. Bueno, más de una. Wiz: Siendo un genio fotógrafo y estudiante, Spider-Man no solo es un gran luchador, sino que también es un experto estratega. Usando sus habilidades, creó dos disparadores de redes, que se equipó en las muñecas. Boomstick: Si es tan listo, ¿por qué no se los equipó en el trasero como las arañas de verdad? Wiz: ¡No, no! Primero, las redes no les salen del trasero a las arañas... Boomstick: '''♪ Spider-Man, Spider-Man, le salen redes cuando va a cagar ♪ Wiz:...Cada disparador puede aguantar una gran cantidad de redes a gran presión en su interior. '''Boomstick: ¡COMO SUS NOVIAS! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Estaré aquí todo el día. Wiz: Y lleva varios cargadores para nunca quedarse sin redes. Boomstick: Sus poderes de otorgan fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y resistencia sobrehumanas. Puede correr a más de 200 millas por hora, levantar más de 10 toneladas e incluso aguantar explosiones de granadas en la cara. Wiz: Y también puede noquear a un dinosaurio de un sólo puñetazo. Boomstick: ¡Ja, ja! ¡Jódete, Denver! Wiz: Además, alterando los electrones de su cuerpo, puede mantenerse pegado a cualquier superficie. Pero su mejor poder es el sentido arácnido. Boomstick: Funciona como una señal ante el peligro, como cuando ves que te llama tu ex-novia en el móvil pero no lo coges porque sabes que te va a pedir dinero. Wiz: El Sentido Arácnido es más que una simple alerta. Es como un detector omnipotente que predice todos los peligros que le rodean. Y al contrario que los sentidos humanos, los gases no le dificultan la visión ni la respiración. Boomstick: Y además, es bastante dificil golpearle, puede esquivar disparos de ametralladora. Wiz: Su arte marcial, el Camino de la Araña, aprovecha al máximo el Sentido Arácnido. Puede combatir mano a mano con los mejores luchadores del mundo con los ojos cerrados, literalmente. Boomstick: No me extraña que no le guste a los otros superhéroes. ¡El Sentido Arácnido lo hace todo por él! Wiz: Hablando de ello, una vez intentó unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, pero fue rechazado por Batman. Boomstick: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Seguro que tiene ganas de vengarse! Wiz: Pero aun así, no es invencible. Su traje hace difícil el camuflaje, y los pesticidas son su Kriptonita. Además, cualquier rival con velocidades comparables o superiores puede vencer al Sentido Arácnido. Boomstick: Y si esas son sus únicas debilidades, ¿cómo es que a veces le pueden disparar con simples pistolas? Wiz: Escritores perezosos, Boomstick, escritores perezosos. Mary Jane: ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? Spider-Man: Ya lo sabes Mary Jane: ¿En serio? Spider-Man: ¡Tu amistoso vecino, Spider-Man! Combate Aparece Spider-Man columpiándose hacia el tejado de un edificio con sus redes. Batman aparece desde las sombras. Spidey: ¡Debes tener un cinturón negro en Stupid-Fu si crees que me puedes ganar! FIGHT! Spidey dispara dos telarañas, que Batman bloquea. Spidey agarra a Batman con otra telaraña y lo atrae hacia él para darle varios golpes. Batman interrumpe su combo y le comienza a golpear. Spider-Man sale disparado hacia atrás, pero se pone en pie en seguida. Batman lanza dos Batarangs. Spidey esquiva uno y detiene el otro con sus redes. Batman lanza otro Batarang, pero resulta que este es explosivo. El Batarang se clava en el suelo cerca de Spider-Man. Spidey: Se ve que no es tu día, amigo. El Batarang explota, mandando a Spider-Man hacia atrás. Batman salta detrás de Spidey y lanza una Bomba de Humo. Batman le da varios golpes al Hombre Araña y le vuelve a lanzar para atrás. Batman le tira unas boleadoras a Spider-Man. El héroe de Marvel intenta zafarse, pero un explosivo (que Batman había preparado cuando lanzó la bomba de humo) es detonado a sus pies. Spider-Man se cae del edificio y empieza a girar. Entonces, dispara una red y se agarra a la pared del edificio, pero Batman le da una patada, rompiendo la ventana a la que estaba agarrado. La lucha continúa en el interior del edificio. Batman se oculta en el oscuro techo de la habitación, usando su pistola gancho. Un Batarang aparece y rompe todas las lámparas de la habitación, dejándola a oscuras. Batman intenta atacar por sorpresa, pero el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man lo detecta. Spidey dispara una red y hace caer al suelo a Batman. Spidey ataca rápidamente a Batman, pero este se acaba dando cuenta de su patrón de ataque y le devuelve los golpes con más fuerza. Spidey usa redes para poner a Batman contra la ventana, fracturándola ligeramente. Spidey se dirige hacia Batman, pero este hace aparecer un grupo de murciélagos, que arrollan a Spider-Man que, tras el ataque, lanza a Batman por la ventana. Spidey: Pardon moi. Batman le agarra a Spidey por el pie con su pistola gancho, haciéndoles caer a ambos. La pelea continúa en el aire, con Spidey disparando redes para mantenerse cerca de su oponente. Ambos se alternan posiciones mientras intercambian golpes, pero al final, Batman estampa a Spider-Man contra un coche. Batman se aleja del vehículo, que explota, mandando por los aires a Peter Parker. Una vez que Spidey se pone de pie, Bruce Wayne dispara su pistola gancho, pero Parker se agacha y la esquiva. Los combatientes se dirigen el uno al otro. Spider-Man ataca a Batman, pero se ve electrocutado por el voltaje del traje de Batman. Wayne lanza a Parker, haciéndole rebotar contra el suelo varias veces. Batman lanza dos Batarangs explosivos, pero Spidey esquiva uno y atrapa el otro con sus redes. Entonces, Spidey se lo lanza a Batman, que se cubre de la explosión con su capa. A Batman le dispara una red en la cara, cegándole. Spidey: ¿Todavía no te estás divirtiendo? Spider-Man dispara múltiples redes, que forman una telaraña tras Batman. El Cruzado con Capa se ve atrapado en la telaraña. El Hombre Araña dispara más redes detrás suyo para crear un tirachinas gigante. Spidey: ¡Esto es todo o nada! Spider-Man se propulsa hacia su rival usando el tirachinas. El Hombre Araña le da una patada al Caballero Oscuro, este golpe lo separa de su cuerpo, dejando sólo su torso y su cabeza. Spidey: ¡Perdedooooor! El torso de Batman se arrastra por el suelo por la fuerza del golpe, dejando un rastro de sangre por el suelo. Spidey: Je, je, lo siento. ¡Hasta luego! Spider-Man desaparece de la escena usando sus redes. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Eso ha sido brutal! ¡Ponlo otra vez! Wiz: A pesar de que Batman sea más hábil e inteligente, los poderes de Spidey eran más que suficientes para sobrepasar su arsenal. Boomstick: Seamos justos, Batman era capaz de contraarrestar algunos aspectos estratégicos de Spidey, pero el sentido arácnido lo cambia todo a peor para Batsy. Wiz: El sentido arácnido contraarrestaba el sigilo y la impredecibilidad de Batman, cosas de las que suele depender el Caballero Oscuro. Boomstick: ¿Pero cómo ha podido perder contra ese Spider-Friki? ¡Batman derrotó a la Liga de la Justicia! Wiz: La mayor parte de hazañas y victorias de Batman le han costado meses de investigación, y si le hubiésemos dado esa ventaja, habría sido injusto no dársela también a Spidey. Boomstick: Ni el Comisario Gordon y su dinero fueron capaces de juntar a Batman de nuevo. Wiz: El ganador es Spider-Man. Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Marvel VS DC Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Mr. Lange Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Batallas de rivales